1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active-matrix display apparatus having light-emitting devices as pixels thereof and a method of driving such an active-matrix display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, growing efforts have been made to develop flat, self-emission display apparatuses using organic EL devices as light-emitting devices. An organic EL device is a device utilizing a phenomenon in which an organic thin film emits light under an electric field. The organic EL device has a low power requirement because it can be energized under a low voltage of 10 V or lower. Since the organic EL device is a self-emission device for emitting light by itself, it requires no illuminating members, and hence it can be lightweight and have a low profile. The organic EL device does not produce an image lag when it displays moving images because the response speed thereof is a very high value of about several μs.
Of flat self-emission display apparatuses using organic EL devices as pixels, active-matrix display apparatuses including thin-film transistors integrated in respective pixels as drive elements are particularly under active development. Active-matrix flat self-emission display apparatuses are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2003-255856, 2003-271095, 2004-133240, 2004-029791, and 2004-093682.